


Family Matters

by dracoqueen22



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Conjunx and Amica Endurae, Crossover, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Impossible Crossover, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bots get an unexpected surprise when their parents swing by for a visit, and the Burnses get a lesson in Cybertronian families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Short piece I wrote for a flash fiction prompt and cleaned up.

The signal came in to the console from a long distance, so quiet Chase almost didn't catch it, but when he did and replayed it for himself, an overhearing Blades gave a little squeal of happiness. 

“Really?” he said, bouncing up and down on his feet, rotors juttering on his back. “They're coming? They're really coming?” 

“It is a short visit, Blades,” Chase tried to remind him in a stern tone, despite his own growing happiness. “Optimus has far more important things for them to do than stay in Griffin Rock.” 

“But they're coming!” Blades said with a big smile. He bounced forward and threw his arms around Chase's neck. “I can't wait. Ohhhh. I better go tell Heatwave and Boulder!” 

He ran off, shouting for the rest of their team as he did so. Excitement danced in his energy field. He was lucky that they didn't have a rescue at the moment. 

Chase shook his helm. Restraint was not one of Blades' strong points. Still, he had reason to be excited. Their caretakers were not only in the same galaxy, but in the same solar system, and their message indicated they would swing by for a visit. 

Boulder should be happy. Heatwave... probably wasn't. Chase didn't blame him one bit. And yet, the best part would be telling their human counterparts. 

Chase expected fireworks. 

He was not disappointed. 

There was not a lot of space down in the bunker for a little under a dozen Cybertronians. High Tide offered his ship instead, and it was there that they gathered, human and Cybertronian alike. 

Their caretakers arrived in a garish shuttle that made Heatwave groan and hide behind his hand. Chase suspected his primary caretaker was to blame. 

“Are you excited, Chase?” Chief Burns asked as he looked up. 

“I have not seen my mentors in quite some time,” Chase admitted. “I am glad that they survived.” 

“I'm excited!” Blades gushed with a little bounce. “Fire's going to be so happy that I'm a flyer and Red's going to pitch a fit.” 

“Wow. And you're still afraid of flying?” Dani asked. “Even with one for a parent or... what did you call them?” 

“Caretakers,” Chase supplied and held up a finger. “Or mentors in some instances. Usually bonded couples, romantically or platonically, take on the burden of preparing a newly emerged mech for the trials of their function.” 

“Parents then,” Dani said. “Pretty much the same thing.” 

“What about you, Boulder?” Graham asked. 

Boulder's field was a happy, bubbling burst. “Mentors,” he said. “But parent is an apt term. My mentors are very nice, Graham. They are scientists, too. I wonder how long they will stay.” 

“Not too long,” Kade said with his arms folded over his chest. “We have work to do.” 

“I assure you, Kade, we will not let this interfere with our main duty as Rescue Bots,” Chase said even as Dani elbowed her brother in the side. 

“It's their family, Kade. Show a little respect.” 

“They'd better not stay long,” Heatwave said, however, cutting into Dani's point. “Otherwise, I don't think my patience will last.” 

Cody bounced on his feet, as excited Blades. “I can't wait to meet your guys' parents. This is so awesome!” He was probably the happiest of everyone present. 

The shuttle hissed as the ramp extended and all of them fell silent as they waited for their respective caretakers to emerge. Heatwave's primary was the first to stride off the ramp, his secondary a massive shadow behind him. 

“Heatwave!” Rodimus Prime exclaimed as he threw his hands into the air. “You look great! Look, Magnus! He's red!” 

Heatwave groaned as though he knew what was coming and stood there, like a statue, as Rodimus threw his arms around Heatwave and hugged him. Or tried, to. Rodimus was two-thirds Heatwave's size. 

“He is,” Ultra Magnus said, following on the heels of his amica. He opted for a more dignified handshake. The resemblance was uncanny. They must have modeled some of Heatwave's frame design on Magnus. 

The pounding of feet made Chase look away from the reunion to see a red and white mech – jet possibly, given the wings – come running off the ramp and launch himself toward Blades with a gleeful cry of “my dearspark!” And Blades' happy shriek of “Daddy!”

They collided with a crash and collapsed into a giggling, happy pile of tangled limbs and babbling that Chase could not make sense of. Thank Primus Boulder had the good sense to pull Graham and Cody out of the way at the last second. 

That, Chase assumed, was Fireflight. Because surely well-known Director of Security Red Alert would not behave in such a bold manner. 

“Well, I see where he gets it from,” Chief Burns said. But he was smiling and he looked happy about it. “What about you, Chase?” 

Chase looked back toward the ramp and his spark did indeed give a little pulse of happiness. There was his secondary right now, descending the ramp with dignity and poise, a gentle smile on his lips. 

“My secondary, my father, is coming right now, Chief. I will introduce you,” Chase said and he moved to intercept, taking Mirage's hands as they were offered to him. 

Mirage squeezed his fingers, his field full of the warmth that Chase remembered. “I am so happy to find you in good health, Chase,” Mirage said. “We were so worried when we received the report that the Sigma was missing.” 

“I am sorry to have worried you. Where is Prowl?” 

Mirage lifted his shoulders in a genteel shrug. “Someone had to stay behind and keep the order. You know how he is.” Mirage's conjunx, Prowl, was Optimus Prime's second in command. It made sense. 

Though Chase was a little disappointed. As much as he loved Mirage, he'd always been a bit closer to Prowl. 

“He'd be so proud to see you,” Mirage added though. “Look at you, symbols of the law on this planet, I take it?” 

“Yes.” Chase smiled, unable to help himself. He squeezed his secondary's hands again and then let go to gesture down to his human partner. “This is Chief Charlie Burns, Mirage. He is my assigned partner and a very good friend. Chief, this is Mirage.” 

Mirage pressed a palm to his chestplate, over his Autobrand, and bowed his helm. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Chief Burns. Thank you for taking such good care of my ward.” 

“You're welcome. It is nice to meet you, too.” Chief reached up and shook the finger Mirage offered him. “Chase is the best partner I could have asked for. His dedication to his work is remarkable.” 

“He gets that from Prowl, I must say. My conjunx is devoted to his work.” 

Chief and Mirage continued to chat, giving Chase a moment to look up and check on his teammates. Heatwave was deep in conversation with Ultra Magnus while Rodimus and Kade were crowded around some kind of portable video device with Cody offering up commentary. 

Blades and Fireflight extricated themselves from the ground, but Blades was now wrapped around a long-suffering Red Alert while Dani chatted with Fireflight. Probably asking if she could fly him. 

Boulder's mentors had been the last to disembark and the three mechs were currently sitting on the deck in a cuddling circle with Graham perched on Boulder's knee. Boulder was sharing a holo-cube with them, pictures of the many things he'd found about Earth flashing to view. Hound and Beachcomber were discussing them with visible excitement. 

All in all, it was wonderful to see. Especially given how badly the war had decimated their population. 

“Chase.” Mirage's smooth vocals drew his attention back as Mirage slid his hand into Chase's and squeezed. “Chief was telling me about some of the cases you've worked on together. Care to share a few of your favorites?” 

Chase offered Mirage a smile. “Certainly. I've even prepared a report. You can take it back to Prowl.” 

“I'm sure he'll love that.” 

Chase couldn't keep his own grin off his face. "I'm sure he will, too."


End file.
